This invention relates to a tape that comprises a polyimide film having at least one releasable film adhering to it. In particular, it relates to a solvent-containing non-tacky, free-standing fully imidized film in the tape. Polyimide films are used in the electronic industry as coatings and as adhesives. For these purposes it is desirable to have films contain as little solvent as possible because the solvent tends to pick up moisture, which can cause the films to peel off.